


Nehalennia

by Love_you_a_latte



Category: Aquaman (2018), DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mystery, Pirates, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_you_a_latte/pseuds/Love_you_a_latte
Summary: Arthur had heard rumors of the ghost ship that haunted the North Sea.It could disappear into thin air.Its crew was always changing.Its captain was a dangerous woman.And no one ever got close to capturing it.When the Prime Minister of Great Britain himself asked that Arthur hunt the Nehalennia down, the rumors turn out to be true, and he is met with the pirate captain of legends. But you're not who he thinks you are. In fact, you're almost nothing like what the legends say. Except for the dangerous part. You are, without a doubt, dangerous.
Relationships: Arthur Curry & Reader, Arthur Curry/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everyone! Just a few notes before we begin:  
> For starters, I want to apologise in case I make any mistakes about the DCU. I am a major Marvel nerd, but I really know very little about Justice League so I might get some things wrong. I have watched the more recent movies, though, so I'm not totally clueless.  
> I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this. My Bruce Wayne story gained way more traction than I expected so I figured hey, why not try my hand at some more DC?  
> Finally, I had someone message me earlier and to answer their question, I am still taking requests!! Comment on any of my fics, send a message to my business email serendipityscribbles@gmail.com or DM me @lotte_art_ on Instagram to submit your request.
> 
> With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy!

_Brooklyn, New York, 2003_

You could have counted the stars in the sky on one hand tonight; they were so dull compared to the city lights. But the ones you needed, the ones that any captain needed to navigate the oceans, they shone brighter than ever. And as the water lapped against the little dingy you had stolen, you watched them twinkle. It was comforting out here on the East River, where the winter wind stole your breath and the noises of the city were so far away that if you closed your eyes you might forget them. But the never-ending squeeze of anxiety in your chest was still there, reminding you that you'd have to go home soon enough. Your parents were waiting for you. It wouldn't take much guesswork for them to realize your current location; you were as much a child of the water as you were of the land, and whenever you managed to slip away, you'd be back at the East River just blocks from your home. Still, they wouldn't be happy that you had stolen a dingy. Well, maybe "stolen" wasn't exactly the right word. You had borrowed it, really, just desperate to be near the water. 

Your parents had tried to force you into swim lessons, but despite their efforts, and despite your fascination with water, you always refused. You were like a cat, willing to claw and bite and scratch to avoid wetting your feet, so they didn't try and make you anymore. You were still drawn to the water, you still wanted to spend every moment lurking at its edge, but you were terrified of jumping in. So you had borrowed this red and white dingy in the hopes that you could be closer to the water. And now, lying at the bottom of its metal hull with your arms behind your head, you were finally content. The seagulls and the city and the waves were all you knew. Until you heard a heaving sob from above.

The Brooklyn Bridge towered over you like a great sleeping giant, and at its railing stood a man, silhouetted against the bridge's lanterns, head hung low and shoulders shaking. You sat up slowing, resting your weight on your arms, and watched with vague curiousity. All his sobs weren't quite loud enough to reach you, but a few made their way to your ears and you flinched at each one. They sounded so deep and painful that you wanted to cover your ears with your hands and pray for them to stop. But they didn't, and you were forced to watch as each one brought his body farther into its slumped position. You let your feet sway in time with the waves, eyes still glued to the form.

You watched him take one big breath in, and straighten. His shoulders squared and his hands gripped the railing and... And... He was falling. All of a sudden he was falling, and time seemed to stop. You could see his body cut through the air and it all happened so fast. You leapt forward, arms at the rim of the dingy, mouth opened in a silent scream and before you could think of a reason why, your hand shot out and your eyes closed.

_Please, save him._

You felt something move inside of you, and felt your body buck upwards as a big wave passed under it. When you opened your eyes the waters were swirling upward in a column, bubbling and writhing and your hand never left the air.

_Splash_.

The man hit the water.

You couldn't think. All you knew was that you had to get to him. So as the waters crashed down into the river again, you threw yourself from the boat. The cold waves hit you hard but you kept moving, arms and legs paddling in ways they never had before, lungs gasping as soon as they met the surface. You reached the figure floating at the surface, and realized with a jolt that it was a boy. A child, maybe six years younger than you, barely alive. You grabbed ahold of his hoodie and pulled hard. You began to kick, and felt the the water surge forward with you, carrying you back to the dingy.

You dove for a moment, letting the freezing water enclose you completely, then shoved the boy up with all of the force you could muster. His limp form fell into the boat with a clang and you followed soon after. He wasn't responsive, and you began to panic. Trying to remember what your father had taught you about CPR, you planted the palm of your hand firmly on his chest and began pumping. You had barely been working for seconds when the kid lurched forward, mouth open, water spilling out, his eyes wide with shock.

"You're okay!" You nearly yelled, reassuring yourself more than him.

"I... I am."

You studied him, studied the lost look in his eyes, and decided that some normalcy might ease his anxiety.

"I'm [Y/N]," you said with an outstretched hand. It took a moment, but he nodded slowly, and accepted it.

"Canum. But my mom calls me Cane. Like sugar cane."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Cane."

_North Sea, present day_

Arthur Curry had seen his fair share of spooky things out on the ocean. But this might have taken the cake. 

He could still see you, staring at him from the bow of the _Nehalennia_. You didn't look concerned, or unnerved, or even a little confused. In fact, you looked right at home at the head of your ship, with your hands at the ropes and your dress catching the wind. There was a wild look about you, a glint in your eyes that was similar to a predator's. His arms swung gently through the water to keep afloat, creating little waves where the sea was still. Despite the overall stillness, your ship was passing him rapidly, gliding across the tranquil water as if moved by an invisible force. Fog obscured most of it from view, yet Arthur could still see you standing at the front, eyes never leaving his. 

Just moments ago, he had attempted to board your ship. But every time he grew close, the ocean would push him back so he was forced to watch you pass. Normally, he would be frustrated. He might have thrown something. But for some reason, somehow, he was captivated by the ship in front of him. He felt some connection to it. Some connection to you.

"The _Nehalennia_ has continued to defy our fishing laws," the Prime Minister's representative had told him earlier today. But there was no sign of fishing gear aboard your vessel. In fact, it looked like the least equipped ship for fishing. It was high above the line of water, with a dark wooden hull and massive sails. It looked more like a really old travel boat, meant for trading. And you looked nothing like the illegal fishermen he'd met. You looked like you were a part of the ocean, like a gull or a dolphin rather than someone who killed endangered fish for a living.

You were gone in an instant, absorbed by the fog, and the waters suddenly released their grip on Arthur. There was no use chasing you; he had a feeling that he would never find you if he tried.

✯

The boards of the _Nehalennia_ creaked beneath your feet, alerting your crew that you were on deck. If you wanted to, you could avoid each creaking board -- you knew the location of every one -- but here, there was no reason to sneak around.

"Why," you began, catching your crew's attention, "was Aquaman chasing our ship?"

The men and women, all in varying degrees of winter weather wear, looked to each other for the answer.

"We don't know, Captain."

Cane had stepped forward, his eyes sharper than ever. He'd grown a lot since the day you met him; since the day you first became a pirate.

"We've done nothing but protect these seas," you considered.

"I'll bet my coattails that the prime minister don't like our dealings," said a gruff old Yorkshire voice in the crowd, and you turned to gaze at Old Tom. He had once worked as the English Prime Minister's secretary, and frequently relayed valuable information on the man's corrupt activities. His knowledge had been invaluable to you and your crew, and it would be no surprise if the Prime Minister wasn't exactly happy with your ship because of what you now knew.

"Aw, he's upset we've exposed him?" Morag used her fake whining voice and a few crew laughed. It was true, you had recently passed along incriminating papers to MI6, which in turn launched an investigation into the Prime Minister's office. So he must've asked the Aquaman to stop you as a sort of last hurrah before he was removed for good. But the Aquaman had failed.

Your crew's spirits were already high on victory, but now, as they seated themselves below deck for dinner, their smiles grew miles and their eyes sparkled. Shrimp tacos, served by Ben, the resident chef. You watched your crew dig in from afar, letting the ship's beams hide you. You always are last to the table because, after all, they were the ones risking their lives for you. It was only fair that they got to eat first. And as they talked and laughed and ate, you found yourself smiling widely, too. Each of these men and women you had seen at their lowest, when all was lost. To see them now, fighting the good fight, and enjoying it, was the greatest reward you could've asked for. 

Your mind drifted to the Aquaman, and the way he had looked treading water just yards from you. You had heard rumors, and seen the headlines, but the tattooed frame and long, curly hair was not what you were expecting from an Atlantian. You'd been wanting to forge an alliance with him for awhile, but never met him until now. The waters had protected you from his wrath, and maybe now that he knew you weren't just like any other captain, he might entertain you. You nodded to yourself, your mind made up, and padded quietly up the steps and into the winter wind above deck.

The fog stayed with you, clinging to everything, hiding the Nehalennia from the world. You could feel it pass through the gaps in your fingers as you raised your hand, a long, shrill whistle on your lips. Within moments, a sea bird appeared from the gray. He landed heavily on your shoulder and folded his massive wings in, beak immediately preening your hair. The show of affection made you smile.

"Ring havmannen og fortell ham at jeg vil møte." You whispered into his feathers, which ruffled for a moment as he took in your message.

His wings spread again, and his beak clicked, and he was off as quickly as he had arrived. You trusted that the Aquaman would get your message.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You form an alliance with Arthur

Arthur found you resting in a bed of flowers at the cliff's edge, exactly where the albatross had told him you'd be. You were reclining, facing away from him, with your hands planted firmly behind you for support. There was a stormy gray cape around your neck, covering only the tops of your shoulders, that was sewn together with sleeves. It matched the clouds on the horizon just like your torn, deep blue dress matched the raging waters beneath the cliffs. Your hair was pulled back in two tight braids against your scalp, with a few strands escaping here and there. You appeared relaxed, and unperturbed, watching the ocean crash against the shoreline and the gulls fly overhead and your ship adrift on the surface, anchored and awaiting your return. Arthur couldn't see any rowboat on the shore -- had you swam all the way from the _Nehalennia_?

You got up slowly, your bare feet pushing aside the stems of flowers and parting a way for your skirts. You still had that same wild look in your eyes that he saw days ago, but upon closer investigation, you held a more regal pose and face. There was not a swatch of makeup on your face, but your skin was clear and bright from the saltwater that constantly brushed it. There was something in the way you carried yourself that spoke of a quiet confidence, and Arthur felt his respect for you growing.

"I believe we've gotten off on the wrong foot," you said over the wind and waves, watching the way he shifted his trident to his left hand so he could shake yours.

"[Y/N] [Y/L/N], captain of the _Nehalennia_."

You were surprised to find that his hand was warm, even though he was shirtless in the middle of the North Sea.

"Arthur Curry," he replied, lips turned up in a half smile. "The Prime Minister told me you were fishing illegally."

You shook your head and waved your hand dismissively, and Arthur was surprised that you seemed unconcerned.

"He has a vendetta against my crew and I. In fact, we've put an end to several vessels that were fishing for dolphins and sharks and other endangering species."

"Really? How do I know I can trust you?"

Your laugh was clear and bright, your head falling back and your braids brushing your shoulders.

"I cannot prove you should trust me," you said, and by the way your eyes sparkled, Arthur was under the impression that this was all a game to you. "All I will say is, do you remember the Kraken?"

Of course Arthur remembered that ship. They overfished illegally for decades, even sinking other boats that had been sent after them. 

"Who do you think finally run them aground?" You asked, and watched as his eyes widened and he shifted his weight. 

"We are pirates, yes, but we're on your side. Which is why I called you here. I think an alliance would be in our favor."

"Why should I make an alliance with you?"

"Because you cannot be in multiple places at once. We can."

Your cryptic answer did nothing to ease Arthur's concern but somehow, he trusted you.

"Fine. But don't expect me to come running to save you if the ocean decides one day that it doesn't want you."

You cocked your head to the side, intelligent eyes watching his with amusement.

"Of course not," you agreed, and he nodded.

"So tell me," Arthur pushed, stepping forward. But you were not intimidated by his towering form. "How did you get the albatross to carry your message?"

You laughed again, and he swore he saw the waves roll in time with the heaving of your chest.

"I may not be Atlantian," you replied, "but neither am I human."

He wanted to ask more, to prod more, to figure you out. But you never gave him the chance.

"Would you like to come aboard for a little feast? A welcome party, if you will, since you're a part of our family now?"

The invitation hung in the air and Arthur paused, frustrated with his own compliance so far. He'd met you out here, and given you the benefit of the doubt, but still knew nothing about you. He didn't like not knowing, mostly because you were the first person to successfully evade him on his home turf, but he decided that a meal couldn't hurt. Maybe he could learn more from your crew.

"I'd be happy to," he replied, the half smile back. 

You nodded, grinning, and gathered your skirts and turned around. You gestured vaguely with the fabric in the direction of your ship and Arthur followed at your heels. Before he could ask what you were doing, you dropped the dress from your hands, poised your fingers in triangles above your head, and took a leaping dive into the ocean below. But the Aquaman wouldn't be left behind. He dove in after you, and as the frigid waters closed around him and his eyes adjusted to their depths, he realized he couldn't see you ahead of him. He kept swimming, though, until he reached the hull of the _Nehalennia_ , and was a little relieved when the waters didn't push him away. With a great heave of his muscles, Arthur went flying through the air like a torpedo, and landed on the deck.

The _Nehalennia_ itself was a simple vessel; beautiful, dark wood and the basics of any ship meant for trading. There was nothing abnormal about it, or about the crew that dotted it's deck, watching him. The only abnormal thing was you, already on board, not even wet, standing in front of him with that same wild glint in your eyes, watching his every move. You looked like you belonged in a movie rather than on a boat with your dress and bare feet and hair pulled back so tightly, but your demeanor had shifted a little on deck. You had gone from a wild animal to a regal queen in a span of minutes, and it was clear that you were the captain.

"You're a fast swimmer," he commented, eyes drifting over the various nervous faces. You laughed again.

"Practice," you explained. "Crew, this is Arthur Curry. He will be joining us for dinner tonight."

As if you had spoken magic words, the ragtag group of people lit up.

"Wonderful!" An older, burly woman declared, and leapt forward to shake his hand. "I'm Morag," she declared before being pushed to the side by a kid, no more than fifteen, with a jagged scar on his face.

"And I'm Andrew."

"I'm Larry!" Shouted a middle-aged East Indian man with the puffiest winter coat Arthur had ever lain eyes on.

"Angelica!" A shrill voice shouted from the crow's nest. The owner, Angelica, apparently, was an extremely short woman with vitiligo and an angry expression on her face.

"And I'm Canum," a much deeper voice said, and the crowd cleared a little to let the young man pass. He must have been a few years younger than Arthur, with a long face and an air of intensity around him. His eyes whirled with emotion but he moved deliberately and gently.

"My first mate," you explained as the men shook hands, and Arthur didn't miss the approving nod you gave the skinny man. "We call him Cane."

Cane rolled his eyes and returned to the helm.

"Ben said dinner will be ready in about ten minutes!" He yelled over his shoulder, and you nodded, though he couldn't see you.

"We have more crew below deck. How about we go down for dinner and more introductions?"

Arthur accepted your offer with a tilt of his head, deciding that even if you might be dangerous, the crew weren't. The steps creaked under his feet as you descended, and the diffused light of above faded into the honey-colored glow of lanterns. The lower deck was laid out openly for the most part. On the end closest to the bow was an open kitchen, where the chef -- Ben, he assumed -- was furiously cooking a meal. It smelled like nothing he'd ever tasted before, and Arthur caught his mouth watering.

"Ben's mom is Korean, and he was born in Texas" you explained, "so he always serves kimchi tacos on Tuesdays. They're the crew's favorite. Add a little beef bolgogi and I promise you've never tasted better."

The main area of the lower deck was a massive dining room, already occupied by a few people; a shiny mahogany table and two long benches all bolted into the ground, with been bags and tables with board games along the sides. At the far end of the deck was a series of doors, which he assumed led to bedrooms.

Arthur watched you wave to a crew member, an old man with bifocals, and the man in turn tapped the shoulders of his neighbors.

"So," boomed another man with a handlebar mustache and a muscle shirt, "you must be new crew! We have been waiting!"

"Not new crew, James. An alliance." 

The large man nodded at your comment, but that didn't change his demeanor.

The rest of the crew introduced themselves one by one. Henry was the old man with bifocals, Evangeline was the man with the puffy coat -- Larry's? -- wife, thick black hair cascading down her shoulders and a soft, sleek voice to match. Quaron was the tall young man with the dreadlocks who hung to the back and had a deep voice.

"You seem to have a nice crew," Arthur commented, and you smiled.

"I sure do! Maybe one day you'll know them all!"

He didn't really understand what you meant by that, but didn't get a chance to ask before you were rushing off to greet Ben.

"She means there are others not on this ship," James clarified. "We have many crew, all over the world. When we dock, we switch or stay on board. But we are all family."

"I can tell," Arthur commented snidely, eyes still on you. You were talking animatedly to the chef in what must have been Korean, and he couldn't quite make it out, but every once in awhile Ben looked over at him suspiciously.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Henry offered.

"Thank you!"

Arthur followed the old man to the nearby bench, and swung his legs over to the other side. His arms rested snuggly on the soft wood and slowly but surely, he was joined by the rest of the crew. He watched them carefully, making sure to spread out and take up as much space as possible. They got the message, and left him alone for the most part.

"Dinner!" You yelled, and then plates were being shoved in front of everyone.

You were right, the kimchi tacos were amazing.

As Arthur grew more comfortable, joking and laughing with the crew, you observed closely. He was a loud man, and took up a lot of attention and space, but he seemed kind, too. Even if he might make a gruff comment to Angelica, he would also be the first to inconspicuously push Henry's plate a little closer when he almost missed it with his fork. Arthur was more attentive than you first assumed, and though a bit brash, your crew was instantly at ease.

"If you keep staring at him, he's going to think you're even weirder than he already does."

You smacked Cane lightly in the arm, face turning indignantly to glare at him.

"And if you don't mind your business, you might loose first mate status."

He laughed.

"[Y/N], I may lose that title, but I'll always be the first."

You shook your head and rolled your eyes, jaws chomping on delicious kimchi and bolgogi.

"Whatever," you muttered, and failed to notice the way Arthur looked at you.

It was the first time tonight you'd appeared somewhat normal to him, quietly bickering with your first mate like he was a brother. Your eyes had settled and you looked relaxed now amongst your crew. 

Maybe you weren't so wild after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two chapters in one night? And I have work early tomorrow? Wild.  
> Anyway, I really hope you like this so far! If I get enough feedback, I'll continue the story!  
> If you did like it, please leave kudos and a comment!  
> Jeg elsker deg ♥️


End file.
